at dusk
by lil'bee99
Summary: takes place after breaking dawn. bella and edward have a disput. bella is forced to join the volturi against her own will to save her family. will edward and bella be forced to live an eternity apart? or will their love be enough to bind them toghter?
1. prologue

this is my first story, so hopefully its good =)

the quotes "and so the lion fell in love with the lamb", "what a stupid lamb", "what a sick,maschostic lion". are stephenie meyers. and they will always be hers.

disclamier: i dont own twilight =(, or edward cullen, (i wish), stephenie meyer does.

so basically this takes place after breaking dawn. the only thing i changed is bellas power. she and edward kinda have a dispute, and she is forced to join the volturi against her own will. will she ever be with edward again, or will she be a prisoner to the volturi,forever trapped in the body of bella without an edward.

----o-----o----o------o------o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o----o----o-----o-----o----o----o----o----o-----o------o-----o----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-

PROLOGUE

He brushed his hand up against my cheek. At that moment everything felt right, whole. The sudden chaos that engulfed us was gone when I stared into his deep topaz eyes and saw my meaning to live and what sole purpose I had to keep going. I was at peace, and I didn't mind if my life ended at that moment because I was with him, and that's all that mattered.

His hand followed from my cheek down to the edge of my jaw. With everything going on, all I could pay attention to was him. I wanted to pull him closer, to breathe in his beautiful scent and feel the coolness of his breath to tickle the skin on my neck. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and have us become not two separate people, but one soul. We didn't say anything, not one word, because there was nothing that we needed to say to ruin this moment.

My cheeks would have been burning hot if I was still human, still vulnerable and clumsy. His hand slowly moved down and found mine, we interlocked our fingers like this was our final moment that we'd spend tighter, because it was. His skin was soft and no longer a chilling coolness to me but an embraceful temperature. It was marble soft, I imagined mine was too.

I continued to stare into his eyes as it became harder to drown out the dying screams of agonizing pain that came from the ones we loved. I wanted to take in every detail of his beautiful, flaweless face. His lips were stunning, even when they were pursed into a straight line and his cold expression that mostly came from his liquid topaz eyes that were focused on mine. I would soon be physically dead, but I was mentally dying faster. Frustration and guilt overwhelmed me; I just wanted everything to be right again.

My throat ached a burning sensation. It felt like someone made me swallow hot coals. My instincts were alert, and I could see every detail, and every particle of dust in the air as flames danced around us and thick, black smoke drowned out the air. Edward slowly leaned in and touched his lips to my ear and whispered "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb". Then he pushed his hand on my back with a little more pressure and kissed my hair. He held himself there for a few seconds before leaning away to let me see that crooked grin that I loved.

I relaxed my muscles a little and whispered back "what a stupid lamb".

He let out a small chuckle under his breath and his grin widened ever so slightly. The burning pain in my throat had eased up as I let it slip into the back of my mind.

"What a sick, masochistic lion". His smile faded away along with the happiness that had flooded his eyes. His face became tense, like he was concentrating on listening to something far away. Even with my uncanny hearing, I didn't hear anything besides the screams.

He unwrapped his hands from behind my back and turned his head to the side. I wanted to pull him back, to scream for him to come closer but I couldn't get my lips to move. He stood crouched in a ready position and let out a sharp snarl from behind his bared teeth. I've heard him let out sounds like this before, but I've never heard it quite so dangerous. It made me draw in a quick breath and freeze up. Edward was aware of my reaction and looked into my eyes and touched my cheek before darting off.

And then he was gone, I was left standing in the burning field surrounded by the corpses of the ones I loved. The heat from the flames was scorching hot, but I could still fell a breeze whip through the cool air. I fell to my knees, ready to join the corpse's fate as well because my only reason to live was gone and soon to be dead as well.

I looked up at the sky as a single drop of rain landed on my forehead. It didn't matter though, because no amount of rain could drown out these scorching flames, or the ones that were overwhelming my throat and taking over every nerve in my body to the point where I was numb. I let myself lay on the cool grass that was now drenched in the downpour of rain. Because he was gone, and so was I.

---o------o----o-----o-----o-----o------o----o------o-----o------o------o------o-------o------o-----o-----o------o------o------o-----o-----o------o------o-----o

did you like it? well even though its only the prologue, but theres more to come!

please please please R&R. i know theres like millions of these storys that ask that, but it helps to become a better writer.


	2. Chapter 1: prepositions

okay so first chapter,prepositions. hmmm i dont really have anything to say except:

disclamier: twilight isnt mine, it obviously belongs to stephenie meyer. its pretty sad if you dont know that,know whats also sad, im not making millions of of twilight and able to say i own it because stephenie meyer thought of the idea before me. (i probably never would of thought of it anways though).

so here it is.

****************************************************************************************************************

PREPOSITIONS

Reality slowly slipped back to me as the screams became muffled voices. I could still make out what they were saying though. They were no longer screams of pain but quite conversations. The pictures in my head began to drift away into the darkness.

There was gentle piano playing in the background and a soft, gentle hand resting on my forehead. It took me a minute to remember where I was, at the Cullen's house. Or,er my house. There were two, no, three familiar voices holding a conversation near me. I could tell that Edward was the closest to me.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

there was a brief pause before Carlisle answered Edwards's question, mostly because he had to disappoint him.

"Well I've never heard of a vampire passing out before.".

"Bella has always been different." Alice said in her beautiful, high pitched voice that sounded almost amused by her opinion.

"How much longer"?

"Just a few more minutes".

Alice made her way across the room and came to a halt. I only knew this because I could recognize Alice's footsteps. They were quick but light. My body that was once numb was awakening. I could feel the soft couch beneath me, and somebody gently playing with the ends of my hair. I was mostly aware of the burning sensation in my throat that had me ready to scream. It was significantly worse than usual. I clenched my teeth tighter and made an effort to open my eyes.

"Bella, can you hear me?" his soft velvet voice comforted me, I was speechless for a moment.

"what accident prone thing did I do this time"? My voice that was usually soft and beautiful, sounded slightly rough.

He let out a chuckle. The first thing I saw was Edwards's eyes. Then all the other seven eyes glaring at me. The room was so bright that I had to blink a few times and let my eyes adjust. There was a long moment of silence. It began to become uncomfortable so I sat up and got a better look at the room.

Edward was kneeling next to the couch I was sitting on, Rosalie was standing next to the piano that sat across the room from me. Renesmee was seated at it ,staring at me, confused. I saw what Alice went across the room to get, a mirror, and was now standing next to jasper near the door. Alice had a smile on her face like a child that can't wait to show their parents a picture they drew. Jasper, on the other hand, had a slightly stern look on his face. He must feel my stress level from the burning pain that was tearing up my throat. I tried to relax myself a little more so he wouldn't think that I was ready to lash out like a normal newborn would.

His position was also half in front of Alice, ready to protect her from danger. That danger being me. Carlisle was the closest to Edward with Esme joined at his hip. He had one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Her face was light up, most likely because he was eager to learn something new.

"I,…I don't really know what happened."

"Nothing at all?" Carlisle sounded more disappointed than usual, his eyes that once burned with curiosity now became dull.

Well dull was really an understatement, because eyes that glowed a beautiful liquid topaz were anything but dull. Edward shifted his body weight so he was completely facing me. I noticed that everyone was waiting for my answer and I had let myself doze off deep in thought. I managed to come back to reality and clear my throat before saying:

"sorry no".

I tried to lie with as much effort as possible, and I'm sure none of them believed it judging by the looks on their faces.

"Well were just glad you're alright dear". I had forgotten how motherly Esme was.

"I really forgot how much I missed listening to you talking in your sleep." Edward had a slight grin on his face, but his eyes were as cold as ice and his grin started to fade into a stern frown as he went into thought.

I felt myself tense up without warning and my brain started to think of all the things that I could have said. Jasper shifted his position as a result of my sudden mood change. He stared at me, cold and hard, I could feel my muscles relax and my head clear out. I could tell he was changing my emotions like he has done so many times before.

I looked at the ground while I spoke, trying to avoid eye contact with Edwards's eyes because I knew that I would lose my train of thought the moment I gazed into them. My voice was low, but I knew that no one had a problem hearing it.

"Edward, what did I say?" my voice came out shakier than what I would have hoped.

I stared at my hands and nervously played with my marriage ring. Many silent moments passed before Edward answered me. I couldn't imagine what I would have said that could make everyone in the room so quite, and tense. I had only seen them like this one other time that was when Alice saw that the Vultori were coming. That was only time I've ever seen Alice drop something, especially a fragile vase. I tried to read there expressions but they all had the same, hard look covering their faces that drilled into my skull.

"Bella, its,….not necessarily what you said, but more so that it seemed to match Alice's visions quite accurately."

" Well from what we could make out between the screams".

I looked up at Alice, whatever she was going to show me in the mirror seemed to have slipped into the back of her mind. This time when I spoke I was looking at Alice's expression, trying to see if I could figure out my own question by meeting her gaze.

"And what was Alice's vision"? I sputtered out, half not wanting to know the truth if it was anything like my nightmare.

"Alice's vision wasn't exactly clear it". Alice cut him off mid-sentence as she gracefully walked towards me with the mirror still in her hand. Jasper followed right in her footsteps.

"It only showed flames, and people dying in agony, it was blurry so I couldn't exactly see who they were, but it all looks quite disturbing."

Alice took a seat next to me on the couch as she slowly shook her head. I bit my bottom lip and tried to fight back sobs. I lost my grip when I looked at the faces of my family. I waited for the tears to drizzle down my face, but they never came. As soon as Edward saw my reaction he sat on the couch on the other side of me and pulled me close to his chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to see their beautiful faces. Edwards's body was tense, but strangely comforting. I let tears roll down my face, but I got control of myself incredibly fast, most likely from jaspers help. I drew in a long, unsteady breath before speaking again. Edward was gently stroking my hair now.

"But it's just a dream, it can't be true, I can't see the, and I..". I let myself stutter out the words, I couldn't get myself to talk in complete sentences. Alice's voice was calm, and smooth, it sounded like bells as she spoke.

"Bella, can you tell us what you saw."

"Death". Was all I could get myself to mutter out.

*****************************************************************************************************************

so,.... i hope you liked. trust me its gonna get alot more like intense and stuff. but you have to understand it first,and jumping right into the action is pointless. gotta open it up. but anyways,

read and review!

READ AND REVIEW!

R&R!


	3. sorry

To whomever it may concern,

Okay, so I really liked were this story was going. Because I thought it would be interesting if she joined the volturi. And I actually had finished writing it on my iPod touch, all I needed to do was copy it onto here, but….my iPod froze and I had to restart it. Which completely erased it and ALL of my other stories (including to other one I'm writing, which I'm working on now) so I have to start all over. Ugh, of all the rotten luck. It figures. So I might pick it back up again when I'm bored, probably will, but right now I'm working on another story. But its harry potter, my second favorite story. It's about voldemorts daughter. Cliché I know, but imagine her life would be like; it would make a good story. So much dramaaaa. Okay well just wanted to say that, sorry. I hate myself for making ANOTHER one of those stupid abandoned stories that clog up this website, I know, theres too many of them, so the good stories never get any credit cause this website is too full. Yep,well…thats all.

-lilbee99.


End file.
